1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices, and particularly to an LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source. Now, LEDs are commonly applied in lighting.
However, for a high-power LED lamp, heat accumulation can affect the life, stability and reliability of the lamp. Thus, how to effectively dissipate the heat of the LED lamp has become a challenge for engineers to design the LED lamp.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED lamp which has good heat dissipation capabilities.